


who broke it?

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blame shifting, Coffee Machines, Gen, Play Fighting, broken coffee makers, who broke it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	who broke it?

“Who broke it?”

A tense silence fell over the eight teens. Finally someone spoke up, the camera panned closer to their face.

“So. Who broke it? I'm not mad. I just want to know.” Theo asked as he glanced over his packmates.

“I did. I broke it...”

Theo turned away from Nolan and shook his head “No. No, you didn't. Liam?”

The boy in question crossed his arms over his chest and said “Don't look at me. Look at Corey.”

“What?! I didn't break it.”

“Huh. That's weird. How did you even know it was broken?” he demanded.

“Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken!” Corey cried out.

“Suspicious.”

“No, it's not!”

Suddenly another voice entered the fray, hesitantly Alec said “If it matters, probably not... Brett was the last one to use it.”

Immediately the taller werewolf said “Liar! I don't even drink that crap!”

“Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?” he countered.

“I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, Alec!”

Both teens looked ready to wolf out and Nolan immediately stepped in to diffuse the situation.

“Alright let's not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it, Theo.”

“No. Who broke it?”

A beat of silence, filled with tension that popped when suddenly Mason whispered for all to hear.

“Theo, Lori's been awfully quiet...”

“Really?!” she cried out.

“Yeah, really!” Mason responded.

With that all hell broke loose, all at once the pack began to yell and scream at one another. Nolan attempting to stop them and Theo quietly slipped out.

The camera was up close with Theo and as his packmates argued in the background, Theo said to the camera “I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.”

The camera cut to Corey and Liam grappling on the floor as Mason and Lori rolled on the floor and Alec and Brett shoved one another viciously. Meanwhile, Nolan stood off to the side panicking and trying in vain to remove at least one person from the fray.

Then the camera faded to black.


End file.
